


Why Am I Here?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim wakes up alone in an Emergency Room exam room.  Why is he here?  Where is Blair? And what has he done to himself this time?Sentinel Bingoprompt: E.R.





	Why Am I Here?

Why Am I Here?   
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim wakes up alone in an Emergency Room exam room. Why is he here? Where is Blair? And what has he done to himself this time?   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: E.R.   
Warning: Angst, language   
Word Count: 471

 

Jim woke up in an ER exam room, this he recognized, but why was he here? He looked around and there was no one here. Blair wasn’t here and neither was a nurse or doctor. Jim had to try and calm himself down. His blood pressure was rising from being in the hospital and on top of it, being left all alone. _Oh fuck, am I dead?_

At that moment, Doctor Spenser walked in and said, “Jim, it’s good to see you awake. We were a little concerned. You were shot by someone that had a terrible aim and it ricocheted off the metal door and hit you on the side of the head. It just grazed you, so you’re going to be just fine. It knocked you out and you’ve been out for about four hours. Your partner however had to be sedated.”

“Blair had to be sedated?” Jim asked. 

“I was joking, Jim. How many times have you and Blair been to the E.R. for each other? He went down for coffee because I told him you would need some when you woke up.”

“And he went? Wow, I’m impressed.”

“I told him how badly you were going to need that coffee when we woke you up and he rushed right down there. He should be back soon.”

The door opened and Blair flew into the room, ignoring Doctor Spenser and the nurse. He went right to Jim’s side and kissed him. “Hey partner, I brought you coffee.”

“Oh, thank you, Blair. I need it, bad.”

“Doctor Spenser said you would, so I went to get it right away. It’s just the way you like it,” Blair said, as he handed the coffee to Jim. 

Jim took a drink and said, “Doc, can I get dressed and go home now?”

“Yes, and Blair is going to watch you all night long for any side effects. Blair, if you have any problems with your patient, call me. We’ll throw him in a room here at the hospital and he won’t get out for a week.”

“I promise to be good, Doc.” Jim smiled at the doctor and at Blair. 

“Try to stay out of the E.R. for as long as you can. Have a good night, both of you.” Doctor Spenser walked out of the exam room and smiled all the way to his charts, where he began writing like crazy. 

“Come on, man. I’ll help you get dressed,” Blair suggested. 

“Thank you, Chief.”

And just like that, they were out of the E.R. 

The end


End file.
